


whoops.docx

by pinqaliqo



Series: the dungeon [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinqaliqo/pseuds/pinqaliqo
Summary: It takes patience to date an idol.





	whoops.docx

“Don’t call me, I’ll call you. ”

That’s what he said after every phone call they had. It just seemed more practical than having her call him since she never knew if he’d have time to pick up at all. So he just called her whenever he had little free time to do so. Besides, it was quite a thrill knowing that at any moment, he ’ d surprise her with a call even though it made her anxious to wait on him. When he finally did call again, she was with Jooeun and Jihyun on one of their Girl s’ Nights Out.

“Hi Jiyong,” she answered, glancing at the two girls as they rolled their eyes knowingly. Almost immediately, they left her apartment and left her alone to talk with Jiyong.

“Hey babe, what are you up to right now?” he asked her.

She moved back into her living room and lay down on her couch.  “I was just hanging out with Jooeun and Jihyun, but they’re gone now. ”

“Oh, you didn’t have to make them leave, Sunae, ” he said, a little worried about receiving backlash from the younger girls later.

“Don’t  worry—they left on their own accord. They know I’ve been waiting for your call,” she assured him.  “When exactly was the last time you called?”

He  laughed. “Three days ago, I think?”

“It was more like three  _ weeks_, bitch,” Sunae scoffed.

“Well, you know how this bitch is,” Jiyong simply replied, none too fazed by her insult.

She turned her body to face the backrest of her couch. “ So what ’ s up? Are you eating dinner right now? ”

“ Nope. ”

“Are you in the bathroom?” she asked, now a little wary.

“Nope,” he laughed again.  “Guess again.”

“ Uh, I don ’ t know. What ’ s up? ”

He didn’t answer her right away, but she heard his voice greet someone as he had drawn the cellphone away from his lips. There was a sense of familiarity in the replying voice, but she couldn’t really match the voice  with a name at that moment.

 

“I’m outside your apartment building right now,” he told her after bidding that someone goodbye.

“ Shut up. ”

“I’m serious. I’m getting into the  elevator and coming up to your floor right now,” he chuckled.

“Don’t play  with me,” she warned him as she sat up on her couch, her eyes darting immediately to her front door.

“ Getting off the third floor. ”

She was going to call him a liar, but she kept herself from replying after hearing footsteps  on the other  side of her front door.  He didn’t say much either until he knocked on her door. She heard the knocking from her door and then her phone consecutively.

Then she jumped out of the couch and made a dash to the door to pull it open and reveal his smiling face. He pulled his phone away from him to welcome her with a big hug.

“What are you doing  _ here_? Aren’t you busy with the  music video?” she asked him as they parted. She watched him with wonder as he walked passed her and into her living room.

He shrugged. "The director’s kid came on set today. He’s allergic to cinnamon and he ended up eating a snickerdoodle. So the director  postponed the filming to take him to the hospital and Seunghyun-hyung and I were able to convince Hyunsuk-hyung to let us just have a free day today.”

“Poor kid,” Sunae frowned as she followed him back into the living room.

“Yeah, he’s going to be fine,” Jiyong smiled. Just as Sunae was taking a seat on her couch, he took a hold of her hand and led her into her bedroom.  “Come on, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do with you again.”

“Oh geez, Jiyong, we’ve only been in the same room for a couple of seconds and that’s all you’re thinking about,” Sunae scoffed, following him reluctantly.

With the lights dimmed, Jiyong jumped onto her bed and pulled her down with him shortly after doing so. With her back turned to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body close to his. He  buried his nose into the curve of her neck and took in her sweet scent before letting out a satisfied sigh.

“I missed lying in bed with you like this,” he confessed to her.

“Are you sure that’s all you missed?" Sunae questioned, a  little surprised that this was what he had in mind.

“Well, a part of it,” he answered honestly before burying his nose into the curve of her neck.  “But I could live with this for now.”

She turned her body so that she was facing him now and at first all she did was stare at him. And he stared back. Then she kissed him.

“ Let ’ s live like this for the rest of our lives then."

Jiyong ’ s eyes widened in shock.  “What? I didn’t mean it like that! I still want to—”

Sunae kissed him again.  “I know, calm down.”

“Can we do it now then?” Jiyong asked, pouting.

“Nope. I want to stay like this tonight,” she answered sweetly.

“ When then? ”

“ When you ’ re promotions are over. ”

He looked at her in disbelief. She ignored it and rested her head against his chest.

“Fine, I guess you’ll be worth the wait,” he sighed in defeat.

“Damn straight,” she answered triumphantly.

In response, Jiyong threw his leg over her waist and shifted his arms grip to around her head.

“ I miss you so much Sunae. ”

“ I miss you too. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Original creation date: Jan 23, 2011, 4:54am.


End file.
